


SPN Challenge:- Line Them Up

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, Weekly Drabble Challenge, Word:-line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- line.John takes Sam for his frst shooting lesson. Neither brother is happy but this is their life. Weechesters. Dean 13, Sam 9.





	SPN Challenge:- Line Them Up

'Line them up, Dean'.

'Yes sir.'

Dean gathered up the bag filled with empty cans and bottles, setting six of them upon a series of rocks, the same ones at which his father had first trained him to shoot a firearm.

John put the gun in his youngest son's hand, directing his fingers around the butt. 'Now curl your finger in around the trigger and get the feel of its weight, Sam.'

:

It wasn't the first time Sam had seen a gun, they were part and parcel of their daily life, but usually he was told not to touch, both his brother and father keeping the weapons well out of his reach.

Funny how now he was being asked to take one in his hand and use it.

A part of him rued the day he'd read his dad's journal. Whatever remnants of childhood had remained, he definitely lost them that Christmas Day.

:

John was occupied in giving Sam instructions on how to fire and aim, so he wasn't paying attention to Dean who was making his way back.

If he had, he'd have seen the utter despair in the thirteen-year old's eyes. Dean loved his baby brother, had shared his joys and delusions, had tried his best to raise him with the miserable means at their disposal.

He'd never have wanted to see his tousle haired sibling with a gun in his hand, imagine him hurt and wounded by some monster, but if that was to be their fate, he vowed he'd protect Sam from all and sundry.

He'd kill for him. He'd kill anything. He'd kill anyone.


End file.
